ultimate crossover Twilight submissive
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: A young submissive wolf has to go through the great trials of life
{ _For clarification on the black estate it looks exactly like luscious Lyon's house in Empire}_

 _this is my own version of Master of my soul I'm not plageriseing_

2013 it was Phasing day every young wolf at the age of 13 would phase they would only phase into two types a dominant or a submissive the dominants could live as they please and be almost anything solider, cook, hunter, doctor, but submissive they are only for one purpose sex slaves they are to please their dominants to clean for them, cook if nessasary to be their sperm dumpster the dominants are taken to a celebration to honor their spirits all dominants were males so were subs their were no females were wolfs the subs well they were taken to a compound each put in a stone room with no furniture just chains connected to the wall those who were not sold off those who were sold at the phasing would already know what I studied that submissive are to never look their masters in the eyes to never speak unless spoken to and to never try to run

Today all thirteen year olds were to be held in every town, or city square all of us would have a fever we were presented infront of the whole town on a stage my family I saw their were about 12 there families some rich some poor my family were in the middle we were not rich or poor I lived with my Brother Micheal he was a solider he taught me how to fight he is my big brother he's way to over protective, my two sister my sister alexis age 32 she was the oldest who worked at the daycare, my sister Me lanie age 30 she worked as a therapies, then my mom she was the staying home mom she was my best friend, then my little brother and sister augie and Ava twins age 6 and then me Max age 13 the next wolf to phase in our family we were the fields family we did not support how subs were treated we were taken to a stage and put in a cage the whole town was their the first one to phase was the richest boy in town Troy Bell he was a dominant his family cheered next was chad join his family was the poorest he was another his family cheered next was not o good Logan rice the second most richest kid in town also a submissive the crowd booed he cried after the rest him and Peter marin were the submissive as for me I was the last the suspense filled the air I felt my self expand everything changed I fell to the floor I felt my body it was different but I knew what I was I was a sub but it was different I felt something in my legs I was a female wolf It was shocking to me and to everyone I saw a lustful look in all the other dominants

"Ill take him" said a man in a black suit long hair he looked old

"How much is your bidding sir" said the Mayor of the town

"1,000 dollars" said the man

"2,000 dollars" that was my brother voice he was trying to buy me back if he could out bid the man he could ow me and sign for my freedom

"10,000 dollars" said the man I gasped my family did not have that money I was sold my life was over I then got in the transport and I was said my rights by a soilder

"you are to serve your new master your loyalty is to him if you are dis loyal you will pay with blood bruises or you life" he said I kept my eyes to the floor I kept my mouth shut he threw me in the transport with the other subs the last thing in my sight was my brother the pain on his face I sat I cried

"Hi im Peter" said the submissive

"Hi" I said dried my tears

"do you know who that was that bought us" he said

"no" I said

"that was William Black he controls the packs on the western Hemisphere his base is in the black estate in washington state he does not buy it form him he buys it for his adoptive sons and his brother Quil senior, his adoptive son Paul Lantone, and his blood son Jacob black he is the worst dominant in the land it can be a month and he could go threw 5 subs literally go through" said Peter

"I hope I don't get him" said Logan rice

"It doesn't matter all three of us live to serve one purpose I thought I was devastated that I was a sub but I'm not I would rather be a sub for two thousand life times if it meant I could see my family again even if its for a minute" I said

"You don't mean that" said Logan

"Yeah I do we are all meant to die and feel pain whats the difference" I said

"I guess from a certine perspective you got a point"said Peter we spent about 6 hours in a transport and when we got out it was nightfall and we had been delivered

"SLAVES COME ON OUT AND GREET YOUR NEW MASTERs" Said the transport solider we did we were surrounded by Dominants I saw the lustful way they looked at me

"Jacob this is the one I told you about over the phone the male with the female wolf" said William black pointing at me I saw his son he had cut jeans and no sock shoes on he was buff and he had spikey short hair he was a hunk

"Wow dad his scent is great its better then any other sub I have ever have I promise Ill make this one last" Jacob said pointing at me

"You better this one was expensive also if you lil this one you will not be getting another" Said William entering the house

"Sam take my slave in the house and put him in my room while I go on patrol" said Jacob another man in the sam Outfit took me to big house he took me into this door way the house was huge he took me to the marble stairs where I walked step by step

"Look Im Sam Im the Beta of the Aleph Pack you don't have to be afraid Im not like the others I really don't care if your dominant or submissive but I don't make the rules, so you will have to abide by them you are to bow on both knees when your master enters the room, you are to look him in the eye only when you are talking to him, you are to never speak unless given permission by your master, you are not allowed to do anything unless your master gives you permission, and you are to never run away break these rules and your master will not hesitate to make you pay with your blood, you body, or your life, understood" said Sam i nodded Yes he took me to a room with Black doors{Jacobs room is Luscious's from Empire}

"You will have your own bathroom is the one at the end, you must always be clean so we have a herbal medicine ready so you are always clean it is on the bathroom sink in a small cup drink it all, once you are done see that wall with chains that is where you will be sleeping, That should be all your master wll provide you with any further Information" said Sam giving me a sad sympathetic smile before leaving I then drank the herbal drink and it cleaned me out I then waited infront of the door to wait for my master believe it or not I was ready for this deep inside me I knew their was a reason I thoughts subs should be treated equally because I was one I remained in that stance for an hour before hearing the door I heard steps they stopped infront of me

"Well looks like that dick head Sam did something right, mutt did he tell you all you need to know as a sub, Speak" he said in a dark voice

"No" I said

"What why did he not tell you everything, speak and you better not be lying" He said sounding frustrated

"He told me the basics, he told me that you will tell me the rest" I said

"Oh right well you will eat when I tell you too I don't care if your one of those starving kids that involve world hunger you will not eat without my permission now you will be chained up when I am not pounding you, Understood!" he said

"Yes my master" I said

 _ **Jacobs POV**_

 _This bitch said my_ _master that is music to my ears this slave is not like the other ones he is going to do nicely_

"Get over here and suck me off" I screamed he did he was so trained for a virgin he unzipped me and he took me out I was biggest in the pack even my dad he put it in his mouth his mouth was wonderfull I don't know why but this slave was good he was beautiful

"Get on your hands and Knees" I said It was my soft voice what was this slave doing to me he did and i UNDRESSED HIM i WAS GENTLE I WAS NEVER GENTLE i PUT MY COCK IN HIS ASS HE YELPED IN PAIN USALLY i WOULD HAVE PROTESTED AT THIS YELP BUT I WANTED HIM TO FEEL GOD WHY I NEVER WANTED A SLAVE TO FEEL GOOD I WANTED THEM TO FEEL PAIN FROM MY PLEASURE BUT HE WAS DIFFERENT i STARTED A RHYTHME A SLOW ONE i MEMORIZED HIS BODY HIS SKIN WAS BEAUTIFUL AND SOFT HIS SCENT WAS AN AROUNSING AROMA OF ROSE'S AND STRAW BERRYS, I need to do something I turned him on his back and I looked at him had big hazel nut eyes and hi lips they did not look dry they looked soft I had to do something this went against everything but I wanted my lips the lips of a dominant to touch the lips of a slave I did it I kissed him he was shocked but he sunk into my kiss it was like fireworks in the sky it was good it was innocent it was everything I am not I then took my cock out and sprayed it all over him he was mine

"wow that was great" I said I kissed his neck I have never done that the next few days were filled with hard fucking until today we were doing it in my office and he knocked over a angel my grand mom bought me I called him a stupid bitch and slapped him hard I felt bad and left after a few hours I went back to punish him more when I got their he was by my desk he put the glass angel back together

"Slave explain" I said

"I put your angel back together master" he said

"You did this to save your ass" I said

"No master if this might have been dear to you so I had to put it back together i did not mean to cause you any anguish" he said he was so innocent he was telling the truth I took him by the cheeks and issued him it lasted a minute

"What is your name" I asked

"Max sir" he said he was so innocent

"Well max this angel was a gift from my grandmother before she died she said that angel would always give me pleasure but you have given me pleasure you are a true angel, Im sorry for slapping you" I said

"You don't have to apologize Im your sub and Im not an angel If anything Im a demon that is not even worth walking the depths of Hell" he said

"No your wrong ever since I first felt your touch I felt at peace with my self Im sorry for the unconventional words that left my mouth I said he kissed me I hugged him and I took him to bed and we had sex he was mine

 _ **MAX'S POV**_

My master apologized usually he would kick me out of the bed but he fell asleep with me in his arm

"Master" I asked

"Yeah pup" he said tiredly he gave me a new nick name

"do you want me to go to my chain" I asked

"No I want to sleep with you ok I want to stay asleep" he said holding me and pulling the cover over us I fell asleep and we slipped at that moment I was scared in the morning I woke on the bed my master was in the bathroom he exited

"Hello pup" he said Leaning on the door way

"Hi master" I bowed my head

"Pup you don't need to bow to me to everyone else yes but not to me look I meant what I said Yesterday, you enjoyed the sleep" he said I relied I was still on the bed I got down

"Sorry Master Ill fix it" I said

"Pup call me Jake, and don't apologize ok now Im gonna go on Patrol Ill be back ok" H e said giving me a kiss on the head" I could not believe it I was not a slave I was a mate I cleaned the room did the bed he came back with food he had me sit on his lap after we watched a movie together

"Pup tell me about your self" Jacob asked

"Uh well I am the forth born of six my brother was the delta of the pack of my old town" I said

"Who was your brother" he asked

"Michael Fields" I said

"Micheal Field! your brother is the new alpha of your old town" he said

"What how" I said

"their have been rumors that his brother aka you was taken he refused to accept it without a price his alpa kept on saying he would find you and buy you and make you his bitch so your brother challenged him and won he is to be here in the morning" he said

"What!" I said

"Yeah with his family" he said

"Oh no Jake if my mom see me like this it will kill her not to mention my brother he will go biserk" I said

"don't WORRY YOU BARLEY LEAVE THE ROOM SO JUST STAY HERE" he said hugging me the next day was worry I AWAITED FOR MY FAMILY SO i CAN WAIT FOR THEM TO LEAVE I SAT ON THE BED TOOK 3 SHOWERS CLEANED AND DID EVERYTHING STILL i SMELLED MY BROTHERS SCENT HOPEFULLY HE WOULD NOT SMELL MINE i JUST SAT THERE i HEARD yELLIING THEN IT STOPPED i HEARD THE DOOR MY MASTER WAS THERE

"pUP uh I'm sorry but my father is forcing me to present you to your brother just play along" he said pecking me on the cheek my brother entered minutes after he was alone I did not look him in the eye I was in full sub mode

"As you can see this bitch listen probably even more then he listen to you" said Jacob

"Max?" my brother said his voice was cracking I could not do it I could not look at him

"He will not speak unless I tell him too" said Jacob

"Tell him" My brother said sounding intimidating

"Fine Slave speak" Jacob said

"Hello sir" I said I did not deserve to speak his name

"max its me your brother whats wrong with you" micheal said

"Ill tell you whats wrong i broke him both his spirit and his ass" said Jacob

"I want to buy hi back Ill pay you twice what he's worth" my brother said

"no" said Jacob

"Do it sell him" my brother said

"No" Jacob replied

"Hmm I think I have a fair way let the dog chose" William said

"No dad" Jacob said

"Yes he is under my name if he wants to go back he could its his choice now go out side Micheal you wait b the gait Jacob wait at the porch" he said I was put i the middle I saw my brother was holding my cadet said that he cut off when I mastered fighting and gymnastics I walked toward him

"ThIS IS BULL SHIT!" SADI jacob seeing as my choices were being put in place I was infront of my brother

"we want you back bro, I want you back" he said holding the braid expecting me to take it but I did the opposite i held his hand and for the first time that whole day I looked him in his eyes with tears and I closed his hand and pushed it to him

"Im sorry Michael but Im not coming back" I said turning back to Jacob walking with my eyes to the ground I felt a tear leave my eye I saw a glimpse of everyones face even Jacobs he was shocked I bowed on one knee awaiting instructions

"It seems that your brother has made his claim now please come back soon" said William I heard my brother shift with a growl and leave

"Slave Room Now" he said I did I was in full sub mode when he entered behind me and locked the door

"Stand up don't ever do that again" said JACOB i DID HE HELD MY HAND he gazed in my eyes

"Why did you not go back with your brother" He said

"Because your here Icould not leave you thats how much I want to be with you ma- Jake even if it meant giving my only chance at freedom away" I said

"You are Loyal, and sweet and I am not worthy to have you as my boyfriend" said Jacob that last word caught my attention

"B-boyfriend?" I said

"Yes you are my boyfriend" said Jacob

"So that is why you stayed" said a voice at the door that belong to William Black

"Dad I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to" Jacob said as I hid behind him

"Son don't worry I will not object" said William

"Dad he is an angel I have not felt this way ever since the attack" he said

"Im glad to hear son just until we can get his freedom but son their is something else the sub games" wiLLIAM SAID i LOOKED in horror the sub games 12 states from our united wolf empire are chosen to reap a submissive and any child from 18 to 11 are chosen to compete in a challegento fight to the death Male or female wolf or no wolf a sub who win could earn their freedom

"Dad don't tell me our state was selected"Jacob said holding on to me

"Yes Jacob and tomorrow is the reaping" said Jacob I crumbled his father left us

"You might not get chosen" he said

"I have the same chances as everyone else" I said

"wHAT IF YOU DO GET PICKED" he said

"My brother taught me how to fight I was good at gymnastics I could use those skills" I said

"I love you" he said I was shocked but happy

"I love you too" I said we kissed that night we made love he still has not came inside me yet but I did not care the next day I was dressed in a tribal uniform

{This uniform is KOrra season Four uniform from the legend of Korra season four}

I then walked to my transport escorted by my master and his father we went to the base by the train that expanded through out the country a women with a capital hair style

{Also Im using multiple plots ex:hunger Games}

"Happy submissive games and may the odds be ever in your favor now the humans first-Mike Newtown" he was taken to the train the crowd was quiet

"Now the submissives-Max Black" she said my name I was frozen but my legs managed to walk I heard Jacobs screams no one noticed I then got on the train and I saw Jacob we headed to the capital where the games are and where we would prepare the woman from the Reaping her name was Effie she was nice and the other was Shamis he was not he was a drunck and had a stench of alcohol and cigars but he was help fun at the capital crowds were cheering we arrived at the sub building it was fancier then the black estate we ate and then we train the training was brutal but I met some great people a little girl named Rue she was younger then me she new how to climb tress and her brother thresh I could tell art the end he will force Rue to kill him since only one can make it out their were crazy people who were looking forward to this when the games came we were prepared I was still not scared I was only scared of never seeing Jacob we got their I was to wait on a plat form that would lead me up to the arena when we did I saw that I went up the light hit y eyes we were in a field covered in a blanket of snow I saw the 23 other people the countdown hit 1 I ran to the cornucopia where the supplies were I took a bag and two balanced skinny swords and a guy grabbed a sword and tried to attack me I had no choice I kicked him and he fell I sliced his throat I ran it was a blood bath I then I fell I noticed I was far from the center I looked at my supplies 6 apple a empty cantina and matchs I then climbed a tre my first night I heard the screams of the others half died 12 remained the next few days I have been trying to avoid the others 1 died I noticed how 6 of them created there own little back 2 girls and 4 boyS" Rue was still not found Thresh avoided their sight I hid in the tree one day I was walking the forest caught a fire I ran to some higher ground a fire ball shot at me it burned my leg I ran to a small lake and I was caught by the temporary pack i ran with my bad leg I had to climb they could not so they decided to wait for me to come down I sat through the pain the next morning I saw rUE SHE POINTED A HORNETS NEST I GOT A SWORD AND CUT IT OFF AND IT KILLED 4 OF THE MEMBERS I got her we ran and we got to safe distance she was so little I hunted for food she needed it more then me she became more then my allie she became my friend the next day we had a plan to burn the supplies to end the games quicker I would blow it up while she would create a distraction i THEN went with the plan but something was wrong she was caught in a trap then I then released her but we were attacked by a sub with a spearer he threw it it missed me I threw my sword and it hit him in his chest I turn to rue and Isaw the spear in her chest I took It out

"RUE YOUR GONNA BE OK" i SCREAMED

"Mx you have to win" she said losing breath crying

"Will you sing" she asked I cried

" _Deep in the meadow under the willow a bed of grass a soft green pillow" I was cut off_ _she was dead I was so sad and angry I threw the weapon I cried I got flowers and covered Rue with them for a burial_

i then set out to kill the rest thresh was killed and raped I killed his killed a boy named James I stayed him exactly where that boy stabbed Rue the others were easy except one a boy named James he look like a dominant but was a sub he was scared I fought him I flipped and Kicked we were equal he strangled me and I took a rock and bashed it into his head I won the games and A transport took me to the capital I was cheered but I blocked the noise' out when I saw Jacob I returned to my home at the Black Estate and we went to the room

"Im glad your Ok" he said

"Jacob take me cum in me" I said he kissed my Neck and he summed inside of me and we sat their we sat in his office since I was free

"I love you" I said

"What did you say bitch" said the voice Of Sam

"What did you say Sam" said Jacob

"Jacob that whore said he loved you and what are you gonna do about it " said Sam

"This" he said kissing me

"Im gonna marry him he's mine and if you can't accept it tough shit" said Jacob he left later on that day i was sitting reading when some men and Sam came and got me they slapped me and took me against my will out of the estate the took me to a old abandoned castle

"You will not leave here their is food in the pantry to last you a life time" he said In alpha command even show he was not my alpaa I had to obey I cried that night

{The hog warts castle from Harry potter is my castle}

the next few days I felt sick I realized I was pregnant and as much as I wanted to leave and find Jacob I could not I had to stay I took care of my self I fixed the castle up a little my pregnancy was not easy but when I delivered I had two girls and one boy I named them Riely, Maya, and Lucas


End file.
